The Unimportance of Fate
by Angel-loves-emo-guys
Summary: Ayumu finds himself wrapped in a web created by the blood children; this web's made of lies, deceit, murder, &...love both lost and found? What? Seriously? kouXoc eyesXoc romance w/ a hint of ayuXhiy and kouXryo angst NOT A YAOI! anonymous reviews welcome
1. Return to Japan

The Unimportance of Fate

Disclaimer: Neither Angeloflove4eva or loves-emo-guys-with-hair own Spiral, which includes anything involving the Blade Children, Ayumu, Hiyono, Kiyotaka, and Madoka used by Kyou Shirodaira in his wonderful series

Time: After Rio is introduced in the Spiral Anime...so between episode 5 and 10...respectively...however, for the purpose of this particular fiction, Kousuke will not be introduced until now, so Narumi-san's challenge with the cards has not happened. So please disregard that particular episode

Summary: As the mystery of the Blade Children grows, Ayumu is thrown into a shock as the girl known as Rio blows herself after almost being discovered. Now, Ayumu finds himself trapped in a web of lies, deceit, murder, and...love both lost and found? What? Seriously? kouXoc eyesXoc romance with a hint of ayuXhiy, and kouXryo angst

A/N: This is a duet story, so Angeloflove4eva will type one chapter, and loves-emo-guys-with-hair will write the other. Our writing styles are rather different, so please bear with us until we can figure out any kinks and knots that arrive as the story progresses. The first chapter is written by...*drum roll* L-E-G-W-H! YAY ME FIRST ME FIRST ME FIRST! Now, my little heads up, if the words are in **bold**, that means two or more people are talking at once, and if the words are in _italics_ that means that the words are stressed. Okie dokie? Get it? Got it? Good. ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

"WHAT?" The browned haired boy blinked at the outburst.

"I thought I said it clearly. Rio is in the hospital. Apparently she has been there for about a week and a half now."

"Why? How could she be there?" Kanone shrugged, turning his attention towards his book.

"It was something about a bomb and Kiyotaka's little brother."

"A bomb?"

"Yes." The boy spoke slowly, in a tone saved to explain to a young child, realizing that at the moment, using big words will get the conversation no where. "It is a type of explosive, that can explode. Sometimes it can do this in a large area or it can go off in a small space. It is usually in the form of a missile, and is used as a weapon. Its uses are to disperse crowds, distract, blow up things, etc. An example of a bomb is a time bomb and a smoke bomb_. _They can either kill or injure-"

"I know what a bomb is. But how can Rio be hurt by a bomb? That's her specialty...wait."

"Okay." The boy waited as the other sorted out his thoughts.

"...You said Kiyotaka's brother?"

"Yes. He is the reason that Rio is in the situation that she is in at the moment."

"..."

"Hn...does that mean you are leaving me here to go to Japan?" The redhead barely spared a glance towards the now pouting boy as he rushed around the room, packing all of his things.

"Of course."

"You are afraid you will lose Rio as you did her?" Kousuke paused in the doorway, hands gripping the side frame.

"I'm not afraid...I'm not going to lose Rio too...she's too strong..."

"So was she...but now she is dead."

"She did it intentionally. But Rio is in the hospital because of a bomb malfunction."

"Actually it was on purpose."

"..." Green eyes met with brown for a moment before the boy ran out of the building, called a cab, and raced towards the airport. Kanone watched the exit until the cab was surely out of eyesight, before returning to his book.

(Kanone view)

I am assuming that Kiyotaka is aware of what is happening right now. Is Asazuki going to ruin the flow of the plan or is he going to make it happen in a smoother fashion? Hm...I wonder how Eyes is doing...should I call him and warn him that the idiot is flying to where he is?

In Japan

Two girls waited in a room, one polishing her viola while humming a classical song while the other sat upside down on the couch, going through pictures on her camera. The girl with the viola sighed, pushing her dirty blonde hair from over her shoulder so she could place her instrument on her cheek.

"I heard that Rio may be leaving the hospital soon." The upside down girl seemed uninterested in the statement but attempted to appease the other.

"Really? That's good."

"Apparently that bomb that exploded blew up a couple of her ribs." The beeping that came from the camera stopped as the light brown haired girl ceased her looking and shifted her body so she was right side up.

"Really? So she can use that as an excuse about her ribs? Interesting..." The blonde rolled her eyes.

"Don't think about it...I'm rather found of my ribs...and I don't want to visit you in the hospital either."

"I wasn't considering it, I dislike copying others."

"Then how was it interesting?"

"She blew herself up. I find that interesting that she would go to that far to avoid suspicion."

"So that was her who killed the teacher?"

"She fits the description that Narumi-kun said when the body was discovered." The brunette stood, stretched, and walked to the window, her purple and blonde highlights bright compared to the darkness that seemed to be emitted from the girl. "And the teacher was involved with the Blade Children. It makes sense that a Blade Child would kill him. She is the only one who could have done it." She paused for a moment, before restating herself. "Well, she's not the only one who could have killed him, but neither one of us has gotten our hands dirty."

"Recently."

"What?"

"Recently. Neither one of us have gotten our hands dirty recently. I do believe your hands are soiled." Smug olive green eyes met exasperated sea blue eyes.

"Well if you want to be technical, Miss Pure, then fine; I haven't killed anyone recently and you still haven't been triggered. So it leaves Rio as the only possibility of being the murderer." The blonde shuddered.

"You speak about it like you do when you're talking about the clouds. It's not healthy." The brunette snorted.

"You're way too innocent to be related to me. Are you sure we are sisters?"

"Hm...I'm not sure. You are too evil to be my sister. My family is pure and sweet."

"Ha, purely irritating and as sweet as vinegar." The girls glared at each other, before laughing at the thought of not being related, since they were identical twins.

"Vinegar? Seriously?"

"Pure and sweet? In what universe are you those things?"

"People who don't know me describe me like that."

"Exactly. Because they don't know you." The blonde shook her head and packed up her viola.

"So what are we doing this evening?"

"Well I have practice from four to six. Will you be in the stands or will you be practicing?"

"Probably practicing...you know I do not really understand soccer to watch it."

"Okay, shall we head out then?" The blonde picked up her case, walked up to the door, and opened it.

"Yes, we shall, after you?"

"Gracias."

"De nada." The two giggled before walking down the hallway, receiving many surprised and curious looks from the other students, as the girls were usually quiet and never smiling.

"AHHH! Cleoh-san! Aerie-san!" The girls paused and turned to be nearly tackled by a girl with a microphone.

**"Yuizaki-san."** The girl shook her head.

"Please Tsukiko-sans, call me Hiyono!" Aerie sighed while Cleoh resisted the urge to walk away.

"If you insist Hiyono-chan, but what do you want? We must be going soon. I need to get to the locker room so I can get ready for practice, and Cleoh needs to work on a part on a new piece that she will be performing soon."

"Yes, of course. But _everyone_ has noticed that you two have been extremely happy today, and you two usually are never happy." The twins sweat dropped.

"**Are we depressing?"**

"No, just unfeeling." The sweat drops became larger before Aerie grabbed her sister's arm, and began to walk away, smiling at the news reporter.

"Oh, we are just excited about the good news about Rio-chan. We have been rather worried about her since the accident, and we are hoping that we will see her soon. If that is all the questions, Hiyono-chan, we must being going. Please say hello to Ayumu-kun for us. Goodbye." The girls then practically ran away to the library. Cleoh let out a large sigh of relief.

"Goodness, she likes to talk too much. Why do we put up with her?"

"Because she's the one who got Rio in that predicament in the first place. Her research skills are undeniably well formed."

"Then kill her and let us move on with life."

"…"

"What?"

"…For someone who is so 'pure' and hates the thought of death, you sure did say that easily."

"…"

"Did you get triggered?" Aerie was practically jumping with joy. "Do you want to kill her? Watch her blood spill? How do you want to do it? Shoot her with a gun? Stab her with a knife? Do you want to push her off a building or down the stairs? Do you want to torture her? Or do you want to be like me?" Cleoh rolled her eyes.

"I'm not triggered. Sheesh, Aerie, you shouldn't be supporting that. You should be against that." The girl shrugged, before heading towards the locker room.

"You know that if I acted shocked or disgusted then you would've panicked and you might've ended up like that Ryoko chick. I don't want that to happen." Cleoh blinked before shrugging.

"I'm not that weak, give me some credit."

"Okay. Well I have to go yell at some girls, see you at six thirty."

"I thought practice ended at six."

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean I get out at that time. The girls sometime talk, and I have to stay until they are all off the field."

"That's why I play an instrument, there's no need to depend on anyone other than yourself."

"I thought you didn't want me to play the cello."

"I don't."

"Then why are you criticizing me?"

"I'm not criticizing you, I'm bragging."

"Same thing."

"Whatever. I'll see you later then."

"Bye."

* * *

And that is the beginning of the story _The Unimportance of Fate._ Thank you for reading all the way up to this point; now I ask even more of you (because I am so greedy and selfish), could you be so kind as to click on that wonderful box/link that says 'review'? I would appreciate it oh so very much! Next chapter will be written by Angeloflove4eva and I have no idea what she's planning! Actually…I don't think she knows either, lol, so we're all in for a surprise! Well, I'll see (figuratively of course) at chapter 3!

Loves-emo-guys-with-hair


	2. The Love of Music

Disclaimer: As L-E-G-W-H said we no own the characters you do know from spiral. If we did Eyes would be mine and no one else's.

A/N: Okay Angeloflove4eva here. Here is chapter two of The Unimportance of Fate. This was a little difficult for me because I actually had to think of what to say. So I hope you likey. ENJOY

* * *

~With Cleoh~

A lovely melody filled the hallways as Cleoh began her warm-ups to her practice. She always started with a classical composer and today her choice is Bach. _Bach's Ciaccona._ To some it may sound like a lot of mistakes were in it; however to Cleoh it was a great creation. With each stroke, she became one with her love. Together they made the most perfect music. Her viola was her life. If one did not accept the viola- no not viola, Zola- one did not accept her. She didn't notice the group of people that were standing watching her play. She didn't notice when they left. She didn't notice that a certain brown haired piano player stayed in the room and watched her play the fifteen minute warm-up. She didn't notice the other light brown reporter twirling around in delight. All she heard was Zola and herself producing wonderful music. As the music came to an end she ceased in a vibrato.

Not a while later frenzied clapping filled the room. Cleoh dejectedly sighed as her calm and quiet aura left the room.

"Cleoh-san that was amazing! It was so beautiful, was that one of your own creations?" Hiyono asked while holding a microphone to the Tsukiko's lips.

"No..." Cleoh answered while pulling out two sets of music and attempting to hand one out to Narumi. Narumi took the papers but didn't say anything.

"Ooo...so who's music was it? Your fans would love to know." Cleoh sighed again knowing that the pestering reporter would not stop if life depended on it.

"First...I have no fans. Second...it's Bach." Olive green eyes met uninterested brown eyes. She looked over to the piano and back to the uneventful boy. A quiet conversation went through each other's mind as Yuizaki looked at Ayumu then Cleoh and started the cycle all over again.

(A/N: This=Ayumu _**This=Cleoh**_)

Stare

_**Stare **_

Shake Head

_**Nod Head**_

Glare

_**Stare**_

Stare

_**Puppy-Dog Eyes**_

Sigh

_**Smirk **_

Ayumu made his way to the piano and sat.

"AHHH! Ayumu-kun, are you going to play the piano? Oh what a great day! First I had some" insert glare from Ayumu, "of your outstanding cooking and now I get to hear you play the piano." Both quiet people sighed as Cleoh got Zola ready and they waited for Ayumu. He began playing and they came in not a moment later. This song seemed a little upbeat for the most part but while they were performing, little Narumi couldn't help but think that this piece was familiar. After the nine minutes, Hiyono was in tears.

"That was so amazing," dabbing at her eyes dramatically, "Narumi-san and Cleoh-san are the perfect match for music." Both teens stared at the hyperactive girl as she continued to rant about their un-relationship. Ayumu decided to break the silence between them.

"Hey" Cleoh looked at him.

"Yes Ayumu-kun"

"The song we just played...it was one of my brother's, wasn't it?" Cleoh smiled.

"Nothing gets passed you does it? Yes that was one of my favorite songs to listen to when he played. I decided to change it up a bit and add the viola part to it."

"You tricked me into playing." He stated.

"Yes, but I needed a piano player and you were here. Please don't be made at me." Cleoh sadly whispered. Ayumu sighed.

"I could never be mad at you, you're my friend. I'll see you tomorrow. Hiyono let's go." Hiyono quickly nodded and followed Ayumu out of the room. Once they were out of ears reach, Cleoh picked up her phone and dialed a number.

~With Eyes~

Soft piano music came to an end as a phone started ringing. Blue eyes looked at the phone and picked it up on the second ring. After answering he waited for the person on the other line to speak.

"Ah Eyes, just the person I wanted to talk to. I am warning you that Asazuki is on his way; he heard what happened to Rio. I hope this doesn't interfere with any of the plans previously made."

"Let him come."

_Click_

Eyes put the phone down and made his way back to the piano. Slowly life filled the room as a simple melody filled the room.

(Eyes View)

Another Blade Child is on the way. This helps the plans even better. The game is just beginning little Narumi.

* * *

AND SCENE. That's it for chapter two. Tell me-well us- what you think. You know you wanna. It's not so hard just move the mouse to the 'Review This Story' button, click, and review. It will be greatly appreciated. Catch ya next time in chapter 4.

=^-^= meow


	3. Visit

Disclaimer: Do I own Spiral? Nope. Do I own anything other than Aerie? Nope. Do I wish that Kousuke was real so that I could meet him (preferably without being killed in the process)? You know it!

A/N: Hey, it's loves-emo-guys-with-hair; Angeloflove4eva left me with a bit of a mystery, so I have to solve it, and maybe leave her with her own little mystery of her own…bwahahahahahahahahaha! Anywho, it's my turn to write, so here I go! I hope that you enjoy this chapter of The Unimportance of Fate, written by yours truly, I tried to make the Tsukiko twins a little more three dimensional this time, instead of the flat characters that I made them for the first chapter. Remember, **bold** means two or more people are talking and _italics_ means there is emphasis on what is said, and for this particular chapter _an entire sentence in italics is someone talking on the other line on a phone_. Happy reading!

* * *

At the soccer fields

"KYAAAA!" Students screamed as the girls soccer team practiced.

"They will definitely be in the championship this year."

"Definitely? They _will_ be the champions!"

"Yeah! The team has never been so good before!"

"Tsukiko-san will lead them to far places!"

"Tsukiko-san is amazing!"

"She can play any position, but she likes to play defense."

"Too bad, I bet if she was a striker, then the score will double!"

"No! Triple!" Aerie rolled her eyes at the students' antics, wiping sweat off her brow.

"Why do they come to practice if they are just going to gossip?" One of the players laughed.

"Because they absolutely _adore_ you Aerie-chan. If it wasn't for that gossip, we wouldn't have sold all of those tickets for games and we wouldn't have any money. The gossip is necessary for us to play." The brunette sighed.

"But why do _I_ have to have the fangirls? This is ridiculous…I'm getting confessions everyday…I'm not interested in girls _or_ being in a relationship. Why don't they get that?" A midfield piped up.

"Because you're the ideal girlfriend Aerie-chan. You're smart, athletic, nice, pretty, and you are a great friend. That's what any girl wants."

"Yeah, in guys!"

"Well none of those guys exist at this school, so they want you." Aerie sighed again, before looking at her watch.

"Okay girls, it's six o'clock. Pick up all the stuff that you brought out and put it in the locker room. You did great. Remember, no practice tomorrow; I want you all to study for your exams that are coming up. Is that clear?"

"**Yeah!"**

"Alright, see you later." The team went to the locker room, leaving Aerie to grab the water jugs, medical tape/wrap, and a goalie glove that was dropped by a teammate. After declining a few confessions with apologies to each girl and one boy, the twin went into the locker room, prevented an argument that was escalating into a fight, sent the girls home, cleaned up the room, and then locked up for the night. Once outside of the building, Aerie took out her phone and pressed her speed dial two.

"_Hello?"_

"Hey, are you ready to go?" A shuffling noise was heard as Cleoh rearranged her phone on her shoulder.

"_Yeah, in a couple of minutes…do you want to just meet me in here?"_

"Sure. See you in a second then."

"_Okay, later."_

"Bye." The sister pressed the end button, before heading back to the school. Arriving at the door, she met Ayumu and Hiyono; the latter seemed to explode with joy when seeing the purple highlighted girl.

"Tsukiko-san! Tsukiko-san! You wouldn't believe what I just experienced!" Aerie bit back a sarcastic remark and forced out her politeness.

"What happened, Hiyono-chan? Hello Ayumu-kun." The boy nodded slightly at her.

"Hello Tsukiko-san." Aerie frowned.

"Ayumu-kun, you insisted that me and my sister refrained from calling you 'Narumi-san', so I must insist that you call us by our first names…it is only fair." Ayumu sighed.

"If you say so, Aerie-san-"

"Chan. You're older than me."

"Fine. Aerie-chan. I will try to start calling you by your first name."

"Good. Now Hiyono-chan, what is it that you saw?" The girl practically swooned at the memory.

"I got to be in the room with Narumi-san and Tsukiko-san while they performed an amazing piece! I nearly cried! The emotion was absolutely astounding and overwhelming!" Stars soared from the over exuberant brunette. "I don't know what composer that they played, but it was stunning! I never was moved by music as much as I was moved by that song! I will never forget it!" Sweat drops appeared on Ayumu and Aerie, and before either of them could say anything about what was said, a voice from behind them interrupted.

"I thought you were going to meet me?" The group turned to find Cleoh, who was slightly scowling from being stood up. Aerie shrugged, jerking her head towards the two she was with.

"I was distracted."

"Why?"

"Well I had to be told about the _wonderful_ duet that you played with Ayumu-kun. Why wasn't I invited to see your performance?" Cleoh blushed and mumbled something. "What was that?" The dirty blonde raised her voice a half step.

"It wasn't that great."

"Hiyono-chan claims otherwise."

"It was just a little practice."

"Some of your best work is done when you practice and mess around."

"AHHH!" Hiyono jumped on the information, eager for a news scoop. "So Cleoh-san's best work is when she is informal?" The twins shared an exasperated look, and Ayumu sighed.

"No, idiot, Tsuki…Aerie-chan is saying that Cleoh-chan's best work is when she is in the moment. When it's just her and her music." The Yuizaki girl was quiet for a moment, before her eyes widened in understanding.

"Oh! That makes sense." She chuckled. "But of course, it is Narumi-san, so it must make sense." Hiyono began twirling around in circles, giggling at her lack of thought, causing the other three teens to question her sanity (the little that she had). Cleoh checked her phone for the time, blinked in surprise, and grabbed her sister's arm.

"Well…I'm sorry that we must chat and run, but I have an appointment at the hospital that I must attend to, and I need my sister there to answer questions that I don't know the answer to. But we will talk tomorrow." Aerie gave her sister a questioning glance, but nodded.

"Yes, we will have to finish our conversation another time. See you tomorrow, Hiyono-chan, Ayumu-kun."

"Goodbye Tsukiko-sans!"

"Bye Aerie-chan, Cleoh-san." The twins waved before walking away, heading towards the center of the city. It was quiet for a few moments, before the purple highlighted girl broke the silence.

"What appointment at the hospital are you talking about? Are you sick? Why didn't you tell me before hand?" Cleoh covered her sister's mouth before she raised her voice.

"I'm not sick. I made an appointment with a patient." Aerie frowned.

"A patient? Why? You're going to play doctor?"

"No. Wait and see." The brunette frowned, but didn't continue her questions, instead continued to walk with her sister.

At the hospital

The Tsukiko twins went up the elevator and eventually made it to the patient's room, and Cleoh knocked on the door. A soprano voice answered.

"Come in." The girls walked in to see a lone figure sitting in a bed. "Hello Cleoh-chan, its nice to see you again, I'm glad that you came to visit me. It's been rather lonely and boring without someone to talk to." Cleoh smiled, pulling out a melon out of her bag.

"I figured that you would like this." The patient looked like she would hug the sister if she could.

Somewhere over Germany

Kousuke sighed, staring out the window of the plane that would eventually be landing in China. His aisle mate was already asleep and Kousuke was beginning to nod off himself; the redhead stretched while signaling a flight attendant.

"Hallo, darf ich bitte einen kaffee?" The attendant nodded.

"Ja Herr, willst du etwas anderes?"

"Nein, danke."

"Gern geschehen." The attendant left and Kousuke sipped his coffee, the caffeine quickly going through his system, making him wide awake.

(Kousuke view)

I'm almost there Rio…just hold in there…and don't do anything stupid!

At the hospital

After Cleoh cut the melon into slices, the patient noticed Aerie. "Ah, and you must be Tsukiko-san. It's nice to meet you." The girl glanced at her sister, before stepping up to take the seemingly younger girl's hand in a firm shake.

"It's nice to meet you too, Rio-san. But I must insist on you calling me 'Aerie-chan'. I feel like we might be working together soon." The silver haired girl smiled.

"I feel that too. Actually…I was wondering, is it possible that you could help me with something? I believe that your abilities would be very helpful in a little goal of mine." Aerie's sea blue eyes narrowed as she gave the girl a crooked smile.

"Of course. My services are always available to any fellow Blade child…who do you want to be disposed of?"

* * *

Dun dun duuuuunnnnnnn! Lol, I hope that Rio and Aerie got your attention! So if you're confused, Cleoh's phone call from the last chapter was to Rio, who is now plotting with Aerie to do…something. ^^ It's Angeloflove4eva decsion to come up with the something! HA! THAT TEACHES YOU TO THROW ME A LOOP PITCH! NOW ITS MY TURN TO PITCH AND I JUST GAVE YOU A CURVE BALL! KNOCK IT OUT OF THE PARK CHICA! KNOCK IT OUT!

…

…

…

…

Ahem…sorry, I've had like six cups of hot chocolate with extra chocolate, so I'm seriously on a sugar rush. Please review and leave comments and suggestions, I don't really like how this chapter came out…I had Kousuke at the end originally, but I like how the girl's conversation ends…tell me what you think! See you in chapter…um…(counting on fingers)…one…skip 2…three…skip 4…five…skip-wait…see you in chapter five! (figuratively of course!)

Loves-emo-guys-with-hair


	4. Backstage Passes and Tickets

Disclaimer: Me no own Spiral. But me call dibs on Eyes.

A/N: Okay sorry it took long, but I have issues. Here's chappy 4

_Recap:_

_"I feel that too. Actually…I was wondering, is it possible that you could help me with something? I believe that your abilities would be very helpful in a little goal of mine." Aerie's sea blue eyes narrowed as she gave the girl a crooked smile._

_"Of course. My services are always available to any fellow Blade child…who do you want to be disposed of?"_

* * *

~At the Hospital~

_Swish_

Aerie caught the piece of paper and looked at it. It was a picture of a man that was in a police uniform. Cleoh leaned over her sister's shoulder and looked at the picture as well. After looking she made her way to the window in Rio's room. Aerie looked up from the picture and began.

"You want me to dispose of him? That's too easy."

"He's a hunter. There is reason to believe that he will come and attack. We don't know how yet, but we know it will be someone close to us he attacks." Cleoh sighed.

"I was hoping you said Hiyono-san. She is really starting to bug me." Both girls stared at the 'innocent' girl in shock. "And don't act so shocked. You both know how annoying she is." Aerie decided to speak.

"Are you sure you haven't been triggered?" Rio agreed.

"Yeah Cleoh-chan, because you sure have it out for Yuizaki-chan."

"Once again...no I have not been triggered. Just because I wish someone to die doesn't mean I am."

"**If you say so."** Cleoh gave up and sighed. She looked out the window and noticed to figures coming into the building. Silently cursing to herself, she quickly turned to the two girls who were plotting their next victim's death.

"Aerie-chan we have to go."

"Is it Ayumu-kun and Hiyono-chan?" Cleoh nodded.

"They just went into the front doors." Both girls turned to Rio.

"**Bye Rio-san. We'll see you later." **Rio nodded as they made their way outside. Cleoh placed an envelope in Rio's lap. Smiling gently, she went out the door without another word.

Rio picked up the piece of folded paper lying in her lap and opened it. She smiled at the three backstage passes and tickets and also a letter. Reading the note, her smile transformed into a devious smirk.

_Knock Knock_

All emotion was swept from her face as she looked towards the door.

"Ah Little Narumi, just the person I was hoping to see."

~With Cleoh and Aerie~

(_This=Cleoh _**This= Aerie**)

**Glare**

…

**Glare**

…

**Glare**

…

**Glare**

…

**Glare**

_Sigh_

**Glare**

"Can you please stop glaring at me? People are starting to worry."

**Glare**

"It was just the tickets and backstage passes."

**Death Glare**

"Don't give me that look."

**Glare Blink**

Aerie looked at the two things that her sister was holding up.

"So are you going to take them or not?" Aerie quickly took the backstage pass and ticket that was held out to her.

"I love yooouuuuu." She hugged Cleoh.

"Too…tight..."

"Oh. Sorry."

Both girls continued to leave when Cleoh noticed a guy staring at them with the intent to kill in his eyes. Nudging her sister slightly in the arm, mouthed the word "look" and slowly tilted her head to the left then the right to make it seem unsuspicious. Aerie looked out in the corner of her eye and saw the man as well. They continued out the door.

"You think he knows?"

"Yes. But we need to go get ready for the performance."

~With Eyes~

Eyes read the note in his hands sat it down and went to his closet to change clothes. He made his way out the door, down the elevator and to his car where his driver was waiting. He gave his driver the address and got in the car. While in the car he had time to think.

'Asazuki will be here in a few weeks time. We will need all the help we can get if we want to finish off these hunters. Little Narumi the true test is about to begin.'

The car pulled up to its destination and Eyes got out. He made his way into the building and was greeted right away.

"Hello Mr. Rutherford, right this way." He followed the lady.

~With the Twins~

"I'm fine Aerie-chan, you don't have to worry."

"But what if he tries to attack tonight?"

"Then we will deal with it. Now go ahead and head outside. Rio-san and everybody else will be here soon and you have to show them the seats."

"Why do you have to be calm right now?"

"Because if I do die it will be while I'm doing something I love." Aerie's anger heightened as she looked at her sister.

"Fine! Die for all I care!" She stormed out the door. Luckily the room was soundproof and nobody heard the conversation outside.

_Knock Knock_

"Yes." It was her bodyguard.

"Is everything okay Ms. Tsukiko?" Cleoh smiled.

"Yes, everything is fine." He nodded and closed the door. Cleoh looked at her clock.

"Only one hour left."

_Knock Knock_

"Come in." Cleoh looked over to see her bodyguard again.

"Someone is here to see you."

"Okay." Cleoh turned back to her mirror and applied the last part of her make-up. The door opened again and her guest walked in.

"Finally you're here. A copy of the music is in the chair next to you. You will come out in the second song the first one is a solo." The guest nodded and scanned over the music. The room remained quiet as the time passed on.

_Knock Knock_

"Ms. Tsukiko five minutes."

"Okay," she looked at her guest, "see you on the second song. I'll give an introduction first." Then she went out the door.

* * *

A/N: Okay so here's chapter 4. How did you like it? What didn't you like? Review please I need help. See ya at chapter 6.


	5. Arpeggione Sonata

Disclaimer: If I owned Spiral, then you know that the series would've continued after those 25 episodes…and after the Bond of Reasoning…it would still be going! So vote me for president! Lol

A/N: Hey, loves-emo-guys-with-hair here, with chapter 4 of The Unimportance of Fate; remember the usual, **bold** means two or more people are talking and _italics_ means there is emphasis on what is said. I'm sorry if the concert isn't as lovely as it should…I enjoy listening to classical music, but I don't play an instrument, so it's difficult to capture the "musician's essence" of playing and that magical moment before the musician begins to perform when I'm writing, so please bear with me! I did take a music theory class, so the use of musical terms will be used. If you're unsure of what something means, you can look it up on a musical terms dictionary. I'll try to define them at the end of the chapter, but I'm not sure that it will be sufficient enough, and I might miss some because of the class, I'll expect you to know them too! ^^' the teacher really hammered it into me…now he makes me think that everyone knows about cadences, courante, and intonation. But any who…¡Muchas gracias y de nada! Happy reading!

* * *

The crowd murmurs slowly diminished as the lights dimmed and everyone began to go to their seats. A man in a tuxedo came out onto the stage, nodded and smiling at the audience as a polite applause filled the auditorium. The man waved his hand and the applause quieted, and he began to speak.

"Hello and welcome to the 60th anniversary of the 1000 Paper Cranes. We will be opening with our own Tsukiko Cleoh! Her performance is dedicated to the awareness of leukemia and the hope of the crane. If you would like to make a donation for this cause, please see any green bucket in the main foyer. Thank you and please enjoy the show." The crowd applauded as he exited the stage and the curtains opened to reveal a grand piano, a microphone and an elegant music stand in the middle of the stage.

After a moment, Cleoh made her appearance, smiling with a slightly embarrassed expression. After she finished waving and acknowledging the crowd, she picked up the microphone and smiled.

"Thank you very much, you all are very welcoming. I will be performing two pieces tonight: a solo, which will be the song Passacaglia and a duet, as you see here by this amazing piano that you see before you." She gestured towards the large instrument beside her. "But I will leave that song and my partner a surprise." She winked. "I hope that you enjoy listening to my music as much as I enjoy playing it." With that, she picked up Zola and began to show the world her true talent and love.

She began immediately, eyes closed as she lost herself. The dynamics was moving similar to the wind on the ocean. It rose and fell, crescendo and decrescendo, lower pitches harmonizing with high and shrieking pitches, causing many in the audience to believe that there were two instruments playing at once. Hiyono sighed, softly touching Ayumu's arm, causing the brunette to lower his head to the hazel-haired girl's ear.

"Yes?"

"Narumi-san, this is unbelievable. I did not know that Tsukiko-san was this talented. I thought that her practicing was the most beautiful thing…now I do not know." Ayumu let out a little chuckle at his friend's naivety.

"You shouldn't expect what you hear to be the best that she can do. Cleoh-san is a growing performer. Her music is going to get better and better."

"She can get better?" Ayumu smiled, glancing at Aerie, who sat two seats from him, who had a slightly dreamy expression as she lost herself in the music while radiating pride for her sister's achievements. "Yeah, she can get a lot better…if she puts her mind to it." Hiyono looked at Ayumu, surprised at his smile, following it to the Tsukiko twin in the audience.

(Hiyono view)

Tsukiko-san? Does Narumi-san like…?

(Normal view)

Cleoh and Zola now had the entire auditorium focused entirely on them as they wove an intricate web of musical notes that trapped everyone that could hear. Her ability to perform a vibrato while still going up and down the scales amazed the audience.

"Surely she must be a prodigy."

"Her emotion is so raw."

"She is going to grow into an unbelievable musician."

"She already is."

"She will go on to become a professional, correct?"

"I heard that she is already planning a world tour."

"Every performance will be sold out."

"She will be an instant star."

"Yes, especially with her presentation. She's so pure…it's so innocent." The music slowed to a pause, before Cleoh began to pluck at the strings, the staccato rhythm seemed to align with everyone's heartbeat. Aerie smiled. Her sister was doing so well, and everyone was taking to her perfectly. She can be loved, even if she is cursed. The plucking stopped, and a rigorous melody followed, a crescendo fortissimo, up and down the scales.

Some in the audience found themselves rising and falling in their seats with the song. Hiyono instinctively grabbed Ayumu's hand, causing the boy to raise his brow, but remain silent and return his gaze to the stage. Cleoh now seemed to be in her own world, her body moving smoothly as she glided across the stage, performing an unconscious dance while playing.

The tempo increased and the notes went higher and higher to a perfect high C, the shrill note ringing throughout the building before going back down the scales in a staccato style, the tempo still steadily increasing after every measure. After the music went down two music scales it began to rise, throwing a new key every two notes, the tempo now risen to an unbelievable speed, stopping after she held the high C for three counts, letting the music trickle back into how it was when it was rising, before repeating the process. After the accelerando led up to the high C was performed, Cleoh paused before coming into a smooth, lethargic vibrato coda.

The building was silent as the last vibration faded, and then the audience erupted as people clapped, stomped, and whistled as they gave the Tsukiko girl a standing ovation. The girl blushed as she stood and bowed. Minutes passed until the crowd quieted down enough for Cleoh to return to the microphone.

"Yes…thank you…thank you very much. I am glad that you enjoyed it. Now, it's time for the second song, which is the duet. I'm glad to bring out a dear friend of mine." Ayumu sighed.

"I wish she didn't insist for me to play." Hiyono smiled at the boy.

"Why don't you want to play, Narumi-san? You are a wonderful pianist." The boy shook his head.

"I dislike playing…it brings too many bad memories."

"Oh…" Cleoh's voice interrupted the conversation.

"And now, I would like to present...my friend…" Ayumu got ready to stand. "Eyes Rutherford!" The auditorium thundered as the crowd applauded at the mention of the musician. Ayumu and Hiyono blinked, the latter furrowed her brow.

"Rutherford-san? But…Narumi-san…I thought you…?" The brunette sighed, before slouching in his chair.

"I thought too, I guess Rutherford was more of a crowd favorite than me." He glanced at the twin a few seats down. The purple haired girl was slowly clapping, head leaning to the side, with a confused expression. After a moment, she straightened up after feeling eyes on her, to find Ayumu curiously studying her. The two stared at each other for a while, before the sister shrugged, indicating that she was not aware of the switch. Before they could continue their silent conversation, Eyes came out onto the stage, causing the entire building to stand, honored by his very presence.

"Isn't he a really famous pianist?" Ayumu shrugged.

"I've seen a few of his performances on the T.V…he's good."

"Better than Narumi-san?"

"Yes." Hiyono looked at the boy, before smiling.

"Ah…but Narumi-san is just being modest. He can not be more talented than Narumi-san!" She began talking to herself while the brunette watched her, amused. "No one can be more talented than Narumi-san. He just does not want every one to know of his abilities." The girl visibly brightened. "Just like he does not want every one to know about his cooking! But Narumi-san trusts me to know his secrets! And eat his wonderful food!" The said cook reached out and poked the ecstatic girl in the forehead.

"I don't trust you to eat my food. You steal it regardless of what I do." Hiyono pouted.

"Yes you do trust me, Narumi-san. If you didn't, you wouldn't leave the food out in a manner that I can take it."

"…" The boy shook his head, before turning back to the stage, as the crowd finally settled down for Cleoh to resume speaking, after she let out a small giggle.

"Heh…Eyes-kun, you receive a standing ovation just from walking into a room." The musician gave the girl a small smile.

"I stood when you came to the stage." She blushed.

"O-oh…that was very nice of you Eyes-kun…" He gave her another smile, before gesturing to her instrument.

"Anything for you…shall we begin?" Cleoh's olive green eyes widened.

"Y-yes…of course!" She turned to the audience, seeing people sitting on the edge of their seats, the eagerness to hear the two performers work together was overwhelming the building. "We will now perform Schubert's "Arpeggione Sonata." Eyes walked over to the grand piano, before speaking softly into the microphone set up next to the instrument.

"We hope that you enjoy." The audience clapped once more, while whispering to their seatmates.

"This is going to be a legendary performance."

"Perhaps they will join each other again soon."

"They will break the standards for music."

"Maybe they will announce that they have a world tour together."

"If they do then I should try to buy tickets before they're sold out!" The crowd's noise died down as the musicians prepared their instruments. As they did so, the atmosphere changed, curiosity moved to become unbearable as the anticipation grew. Hiyono, out of reflex, grabbed Ayumu's hand once again, her eyes trained on the stage. Ayumu let out a small smile, before relaxing in his chair, ready for the performance. Aerie, unsure of what to expect, glanced to her right, where Rio sat.

"I wasn't aware that Rutherford-san was going to perform." The silver haired girl smiled deviously.

"Well Cleoh-chan did say that she wanted a piano player, and I know how much Eyes-kun enjoys to play, so I arranged for him to come." Aerie raised her brow.

"_You_ arranged for him?" Rio's smile slightly dropped.

"You don't believe I did?"

"I saw the letter that my sister gave to you at the hospital."

"Do you know what was on the letter?"

"No…" Aerie admitted. "But I don't need to know, because I know my sister." Rio chuckled, before pulling the letter out of jacket pocket.

"Then read it yourself and determine whose idea this was." The sister took the paper, briefly scanning it.

_Rio-chan,_

_This is the tickets and backstage passes to my performance tonight! I already talked to your doctor, and he okayed you leaving the hospital, maybe after the concert we can go out for ice cream! I think they have a melon flavor…I know you're interested :-) Any who, you can invite one friend, but don't worry about Ayumu-kun and that annoying Hiyono, they are already invited so you don't have to use it on him (and waste it on her). I wouldn't have invited them, but I need a piano player, so I had to use him. Lol, unless you know another player who would be willing to play? Haha, but it is fine, Ayumu-kun is acceptable, and perhaps he will surprise all of us and play like Kiyotaka-sempai? Who knows with Ayumu-kun. Hmm…maybe Hiyono will get sick and be unable to come…or maybe get hit by a car! Hehe…Aerie think I'm triggered because I want that annoying girl to die, but I'm not…I just really dislike her. Well, I have to go now…see you tonight!_

_Love in bunches,_

_Cleoh :3_

Aerie rolled her eyes at her sister's antics.

"Only she would be able to talk about someone dying and still sound innocently cute…" She glanced at the seemingly young girl next to her. "She reminds me of another 'harmless' Blade Child." Rio smiled a cute smile.

"When we act innocent and harmless, we draw less attention to ourselves, and which cause the Hunters to think twice about if we are cursed or not. And then…" The girl's eyes narrowed. "We can use that time that they use to think to kill them." The sister grinned.

"So the lolita look is just elaborate ruse to distract the Hunters so you can get them before they get you?"

"Exactly." Aerie shook her head in amazement, before focusing her attention on her sister.

"Remind me again why Cleoh met you before I did?"

"We were assigned together for the fall school tour." The girl nodded.

"Ahh…so you were the extremely fun girl that she had a lot in common with?" Aerie laughed a little. "I didn't know she was so serious when she said that."

"Who was your tour guide?" Snort.

"The track team captain."

"Oh? What's so funny about it?"

"She tried to have me join the team…something about how I reminded her of their last captain."

"Oh…" Aerie caught the sad look and quickly changed the subject.

"So I guess we will go to the ice cream shop after this. I know a place that has melon ice cream…"

"YATTA!" Rio glomped the girl in her chair, causing the other to quickly look around.

"Eh…Rio-chan, stop making a scene…look…Cleoh and Rutherford-san are about to start." Surely enough, the two performers finished their warm up and were waiting for the audience to settle down so they could begin.

Cleoh began immediately, starting with a slow, legato solo, Eyes playing softly in the background, allowing all attention to be on the twin. The Tsukiko played on for another moment before pausing, Rutherford following shortly. After four counts, the two continued with a more upbeat rhythm and melody, which brought a soft smile to both musicians.

Cleoh began to do her unconscious dance as the dynamics changed constantly as the notes moved up and down the scales in a repeated fashion. Eyes continued to nod his head in time, his smile falling and rising with music.

The melody returned to the A, before moving back to the B, and then changed to a more complex C, Cleoh's fingers plucking the strings while managing to bow in a staccato form, while the piano still played its soft piece, not requesting the acknowledgement given to the viola. This continued until Cleoh stopped and Eyes began his piano solo.

* * *

Hiyono gasped, grabbing Ayumu's attention.

"What is it?"

"I wasn't expecting such a beautiful performance. They are absolutely amazing Narumi-san…how are they so talented?" Ayumu considered the question before turning back to the stage.

"Because they enjoy their music; anyone can play, and anyone can practice; but if their heart isn't in to it, then they are not talented." Hiyono nodded.

"That explains a lot Narumi-san…does that mean you enjoy solving crimes?" The boy blinked at the question. After a moments pause, he snorted.

"No, I just want it over with. Now shut up and watch the performance." Hiyono scowled, before crossing her arms in a huff.

"You are so mean Narumi-san…"

* * *

Eyes' fingers moved across the piano in a smooth motion, creating an intricate web of notes that filled the auditorium with energy rivaling the speed the music. Slowly, Cleoh began to pluck at the strings, catching the off beat of Eyes' notes.

The tempo increased the viola and piano now racing in a swift call and answer, before returning once again to the introduction. They continued this, before changing once again to a reminiscent of an old, nameless Russian melody, the dynamics rising once again. A crescendo moved across the scales, causing the two instruments to play in their relative majors and minors, before breaking into two separate melodies that complimented one another before a swift coda.

The auditorium was quiet before bursting into applause. People stood, clapping as their hands turned red, whistling until their lips hurt, all to show their delight in the performance. The two musicians stood and bowed as flowers, stuffed animals, scarves, and other tokens of appreciation showered the stage. Eyes looked uninterested as he surveyed the spectators while Cleoh was blushing from all of the attention given by the building. They thanked the audience before exiting the stage. In Cleoh's dressing room, Aerie and Rio waited, smiling in joy and excitement. The latter jumped at Eyes, silver hair trailing behind her.

"Eyes-kun! You were amazing!" The boy smiled softly at the younger girl's antics.

"Thank you Rio-chan…are you feeling better? Or should you not be acting like this because you'll get yourself hurt again?" Rio scowled.

"I'm fine, but I want ice cream!" Eyes raised a brow, before looking questionably at the twins.

"Ice cream?" Aerie shrugged.

"We had to use some sort of bribery to get her to behave-" Cleoh finished her sentence.

"And there's a gelato place nearby that has a melon flavor."

"It usually doesn't have a lot of people there-"

"So we shouldn't have to worry about anyone bothering us-"

"Or asking about autographs-"

"Or to take a picture-"

"Or to try to kill us." Eyes nodded.

"Then shall we head over there?" Cleoh blinked.

"You're coming?" He gestured towards the girl attached to his leg.

"Someone will have to pay for her."

"Oh…" Rio looked up, before grinning in an impish way.

"But of course Eyes-kun will pay for everyone's gelato, right Eyes-kun?"

"Yes, it'll be my treat." Aerie nodded.

"Then let's go…I have some homework to work on later tonight, and I would rather not work until morning on it." The rest of the group agreed and began to leave, led by a very excited Rio.

"YATTA! MELON GELATO!"

* * *

Inside of the auditorium

Hiyono pulled at Ayumu's sleeve.

"Do you think they forgot about us Narumi-san?" The brunette sighed, before heading towards the door."

"Most likely…they probably have more important things to do than listen to you be an idiot."

"HIYONO PUNCH!"

"Aaaa…stop hitting me with those stupid puppets!"

"Stupid? HIYONO DOUBLE PUNCH!"

* * *

Lol, I love those puppets 3 Sorry for the long wait, I was at freshman orientation and I got a job (I work at an assisted living home) so it's been a bit busy to find time to type. But I think I figured out how to get to a computer to type, so it's all good, lol. I hope you enjoyed this, and I don't think I can explain all the musical terms, but there's an awesome website (Glossary of Musical Terms, just search that on Google) that'll tell you what the words better than me…but…

Crescendo-when the music becomes gradually louder

Decrescendo-when the music becomes gradually softer

Dynamics-The loudness or softness of the music…pretty much the volume…yes its different than the two above

Vibrato-variation of pitch in a note by quickly alternating between notes…basically it's the instrument vibrating the notes

Staccato-short, detached

Legato-smooth

Accelerando-when the tempo gradually quickens

Coda-The end

Vibrato coda-I'm assuming a vibrating end, lol

A, B, C-Okay it's like the parts of a musical piece. A would be the intro, B would be when the music changes, C is when the B changes…it can go all the way to Z (I have yet to see a Z)

Call and Answer-its like when one instrument plays and then the other instrument 'answers' it…that's the only way I know how to explain it, sorry

Relative major and minor-The major and minor keys that share the same notes in that key. Example, A minor and C major

Hope that helps (yes I realize that the relative major and minor definition was confusing if you don't know anything about music, but I have no idea how to explain major and minor keys, sorry) See you in chapter 7!

Loves-emo-guys-with-hair


	6. I NEED HELP

Hey Angeloflove4eva here…SOOOOO, I just noticed how long it's actually been since I updated and I decided that I am going to try and update my chapter soon. Having a hard time with this college life but I am going to get things back on track. So I have a few questions that I hope people will reply to so I can get started:

What do you as the reader feel like you need to know more about?

Is there anything you want me or LEGWH to write specifically for a chapter/filler chapter?

DO YOU ACTUALLY LIKE THE STORY SO FAR?

What can we do to make it better for you?

Please respond via messaging or submitting a comment, it would really be helpful.


	7. Trigger Happy

Disclaimer: If I owned Spiral, then it would still be going…seriously…it ended right when I saw staring at the screen with antici…pation (cookies and a sneak preview into the next chapter to anyone who gets the reference!)

A/N: Hey, loves-emo-guys-with-hair here, with chapter 6 of the story. Yes I know that I'm in charge with the odd numbered chapters but technically with Angel's author's note uploaded on the story, I'm here with chapter 7 lol. Yeah…you're not the only one confused . Anywho, same basics for this chapter: **bold** means two or more people are talking and _italics_ means there is emphasis on what is said. Also for the beginning of this particular chapter, **bold **is also the girls' alarm clocks. Thanks for reading!

* * *

6:00 am

**When I was darkness at that time…****fureteru****kuchibiru****…****heya**** no ****katasumi**** de I cry…****mogakeba mogaku hodo tsukisasaru kono kizu****…****yaburareta****yakusoku**** hurt me…**

Aerie stirred, opening one eye to glare at the blinking numbers on the side table that was next to her bed.

**Nobody can save me…kamisama hitotsu dake…tomete saku you na my love…**

Sighing, the girl stretched before walking over to the door to turn on her bedroom light. Once her eyes adjusted to the fluorescents, she dressed in her school uniform, singing along with the song that was playing.

**I need your love...I'm a broken rose…maichiru kanashimi your song...ibasho nai kodoku na my life…**

Looking around, Aerie spotted her hair brush and used it on the knots and tangles that made up her hair, while also using her brush as a makeshift microphone, still singing along with her alarm clock.

**I need your love…I'm a broken rose…oh baby, help me from frozen pain…your smile, your eyes, sing me, just for me…**

She eventually gave up trying to tame the mess known as her hair, and started to pull it up in a messy bun. Aerie was about to throw two decorated chopsticks in to keep it in place when spotting her cat playing with her shoes.

"Nobu! Leave my shoe alone, you've already ruined one pair of shoelaces, I'd like to keep these intact." The cat glanced at her before continuing to gnaw on the strings. Aerie was about to throw one of the chopsticks at her feline before she heard a crash and yelling in her sister's room.

6:30 am (while Aerie was getting ready)

**Dun dun dun dun…dun dun dun dunnnn….**

Cleoh jumped as her alarm clock went off, playing Beethoven's first movement of his fifth symphony. Flailing, the girl fell off the bed in her search for the remote to turn off the blaring timer.

"Decrescendo…decrescendo…DECRESCENDO!"

"What the hell Cleoh?" The blonde turned around in blanket cocoon to see her sister staring at her, hair partially done and shirt halfway buttoned.

"What?"

"Why are you yelling _decrescendo_?"

"It wasn't getting quieter…I thought maybe if I told it to it would."

"Okay…why are you on the floor?"

"It surprised me."

"So you're saying that the orchestra scared you?"

"…It was loud…" Aerie snorted.

"Of course it was…well get ready." With that being said, the sister walked out of the room to finish preparing for school. Cleoh sighed, looking around the room. Ayame, her dog looked at her from the bed in a manner like she was asking 'why are you on the floor and not in the warm bed?'

"You know if you brought me the remote I wouldn't have been made fun of this early in the morning." Ayame stared at her owner before laying her head back down to go to sleep. Cleoh shook her head at her dog's laziness before beginning to untangle herself from the pile of blankets on the floor before getting dressed for the day. While picking out her eye shadow, she thought about what to do today.

(Cleoh view)

I have that paper in history that is due…I might skip lunch to practice on the roof…maybe Ayumu-kun will be there to give me some ideas for that piano piece I've been wanting to write…ugh…that means I'll have to see that idiot Hiyono…I wish she would just die…

(Normal view)

As she thought that, Cleoh felt a warm sensation creep through her being, making her hair stand and chills whisper over her skin.

"…That was kind of creepy…" Ayame whined, startling the girl. "What's wrong girl?" The dog whined again before getting up to scratch at the door. "You need to go outside? I guess you have been in here all night…" With that said, Cleoh opened her bedroom door and Ayame bolted out, knocking Aerie over in the process.

"Hey! Ayame! Watch where you're going!" Nobu, who was sitting on the counter, hissed at the dog as she went through the doggy door.

"What are you doing on the floor Aerie?"

"Your oversized gerbil knocked me over."

"She's not a gerbil!"

"Keep telling yourself that…are you ready to head to class?" Cleoh shrugged.

"Might as well. There's nothing else to do." Her sister nodded.

"True, then lets head out."

"Don't forget the toast!"

"It's already in the toaster."

"Yatta! You do love me!"

4:00 at school

Aerie groaned as they stepped into the hallway.

"Why…must we have statistics? It doesn't fall under the rules of math. Math is supposed to be set in. This plus this multiplied by the cubed root of x is always going to equal the same variable. In statistics it's never set. X subtracted from the quotient of ±forty-five can either be two, negative eighty, or infinity. It doesn't make sense!" Cleoh shrugged, not really paying attention to her sister's rant. That feeling from the morning had occurred a few more times in the day, and they all occurred when Hiyono crossed her mind or path. It made her feel fidgety and she wasn't sure what do make of it.

"Hey…Aerie…I have a question…" The sister stopped her angry speech at the tone of her sister's voice.

"Yeah…what's up?" Cleoh opened her mouth to explain the weird feeling that she had been experiencing when she was interrupted by another student.

"Ah! Tsukiko-sans! How are you on this glorious day?" Hiyono appeared out of nowhere, smiling while thrusting her microphone in the twins' faces. Aerie rolled her eyes.

"We're doing well Hiyono-chan. How are you?" That allowed the self proclaimed reporter to release verbal diarrhea onto the two girls; the sea blue eyed girl nodded at the story, not really paying too much attention but didn't want to be rude; Cleoh, however, was trying to prevent herself from shaking. The weird feeling was back and it was now affecting her vision; everything became warped, the image of Hiyono became sharper as the hallway dimmed and blurred. She opened her mouth, unsure whether to ask someone to take her to the nurses or scream; however another voice interrupted.

"Cleoh-san…Aerie-chan…sorry this idiot is bothering you; I escaped her sight so she decided to attack you." Ayumu was a welcome distraction from the weird sensation.

"Its fine Ayumu-kun…what brings you over here…other than for her?" The brunette shrugged.

"Actually I'm here for Aerie-chan…sensei wanted to talk to you about one of your papers." Aerie nodded, taking a couple of steps forward, before remembering how upset her sister sounded earlier.

"Um…do you want to come with or do you want to talk about it later?" Cleoh blinked, before smiling at her worried sister.

"It can wait…go see sensei; I'll meet you at home, okay?"

"Okay…lead the way Ayumu-kun." With that, the two teens walked away, leaving Cleoh and Hiyono in the now empty hallway.

"Well Tsukiko-san, what shall we do while they're gone?" The musician mentally groaned, wishing that she went her sister, but she wasn't sure which professor she went to.

"I think I'm just going to go home Hiyono-chan."

"That sounds splendid! I shall accompany you to your house!"

"…"

4:30 - passing the park

The two girls were passing a swing set when Cleoh paused.

"Is everything okay Tsukiko-san?" The blonde turned towards the brunette.

"I was just thinking…I heard that there was some ghost in that old weaving factory over there." The girl pointed towards an abandoned building, barely noticeable from the distance. "I'd figure maybe you'd like to do a report on it…shall we go check it out?" Hiyono jumped happily.

"Yes! That would be a great story! I wonder why the spirit hasn't moved on? Maybe a lost love…or a horrible manager that trapped her in a room until she finished her project! Let's go at once!" The ecstatic girl never noticed the slight change in Cleoh's voice, or her pupils becoming narrowed, very similar to her fellow blade children.

* * *

SPAZZ! I loved how that ended! I was listening to _Hunter_ by _30 Seconds to Mars_ and I just got the chills all over! So can anyone guess what's up with Cleoh? I wasn't sure how to describe her change, so I hope that worked; I tried to make her sound like a predator, I'm not sure if I was successful in that or what not.

If anyone was curious, Aerie's alarm clock song was _Rose_ by _Anna Tsuchiya_; it's one of the songs from the anime _Nana_ (which I totally recommend to everyone to read/watch)

But seriously, anyone who gets the reference from the disclaimer and says where I got it from in their reviews/pm, I'll send you a sneak peak of the next chapter.

Thanks for reading and please review and tell me what you think!

Loves-emo-guys-with-hair


End file.
